


mischkaffee

by crystallizedcherry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Warsaw Pact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia was gone for a coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mischkaffee

hetalia (c) hidekazu himaruya.  
_i hereby claim that i gain no profit in the making_.

* * *

 

Hungary was trying to close her eyes for minutes when Russia—finally—halted the meeting for half an hour.

When she opened her eyes, Prussia was gone.

* * *

And she almost slammed the meeting room’s kitchen door, “You—” she tried to suppress her language use, Russia’s house would not allow her to swear just like she often did in their flat, or else, she could not—and didn’t want to in the first place—to guess the surprise she would receive. ”I thought you were trying to escape again! You know how Russia would punish you and also me since I am supposed to be your guard—”

“In no way I would let him hurt you.” Prussia added more hot water to his cup, stirred the drink, and he leaned on the table with the cup brought close to his lips. “Also, coffee, Liz? I bring everything from my home except the hot water. Another way for me to escape this fucking boring meeting. At least, my mind, when my body is required in the place.”

“Language, bastard,” her voice was sharp enough for him to wrinkle his nose.

He barked back, “ Talk to yourself, My Lady.”

Hungary inhaled, and Prussia sipped his beverage. For a moment, they were contain with the quiet room.

Prussia couldn’t stop himself from smirking after knowing the purpose behind her gaze upon him. After all, he was a skillful atmosphere-reader when it went to Hungary’s body language. “Okay, it looks like you need to calm yourself too. I know the addresses from them are the dullest of all in the century, and if they are not lullabies, then I don’t know what they are exactly. Here, have my coffee.”

He offered but she refused at first, yet he was stubborn and she was sleepy enough to decline a so-called medicine for her tired brain and body.

When a sip of the coffee entered her mouth and her tongue tasted it, she immediately coughed and gave back the cup to him. Her facade was not so amusing, with the wrinkles on her bridge of nose and bitter gaze. “What kind of coffee are you drinking?”

“Uhm, well, this is my own recipe. East Germany is not that healthy to make the standardized coffee, not to mention to import one from my brother’s country, actually,” he brought his cup in the air, “so here it is. Modified coffee is not bad enough if the comparison is their boring meeting. Need another sip?”

“... No, thank you. Thank you so much.” Her expression was far more bitter than his drink.

“You are just not accustomed to it.”

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: from 1976-1979, there was a so-called ‘crisis’ of coffee in german democratic republic. based on what i read, they had such a strong liking on drinking coffee, and that time—unfortunately—coffee prices raised high yet they had not sufficient hard currency to import coffee. politbüro withdrew most cheaper brands of coffee from the sale, also limited the use in the restaurant. the result? mischkaffee was introduced. mischkaffee was fifty one percent coffee and the remaining was the filler—including chicory, rye, and sugar beet. the new thing was detested for the comparatively poor flavor.
> 
> initially i tried to write such an angsty story when it came to my mind a prompt of ‘warsaw-pact era’ .... and it failed miserably. lol.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> p.s.: if anyone has ever read/known the story firsthand of the crisis, and you spot flaws, fell free to correct me!


End file.
